


One change and things go differently

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [12]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Celebrity Crush, Closets, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue, Dirty Talk, First Crush, Flirting, French Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Insults, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Seduction, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The AU where Jim Starling and Drake Mallard did something different with that closest.





	One change and things go differently

The two ducks looked into each other's eyes and shook hands. Drake Mallard felt his heart flying as he finally got to talk to his hero. Jim Starling began smile, yanking the door open and yanking his younger copycat inside it. For a second there was a look betrayal, just as his double hit the back of the closet. Jim pinned the Mallard to the wall by his shoulders. Drake shifted to confusion and then surprise as the door closed. 

The closet was oddly more empty than he expected. Then again he didn't exactly know what to expect now. Why was the duck who tried to murder him earlier today and ignored his existence before that suddenly acting like this? Just the second before, Mallard swore Starling was trying to lock him in this closet or another attempted murder. To Drake's knowledge that last part might just still happen. It didn't happen, instead their bills met and all that washed away down the drain. Like old dye might. Drake Mallard felt himself sink into a puddle on the floor. 

Jim Starling pulled away, still holding the also purple dressed duck to the back of the closet. "See your stupid, pretty, Hollywood, face after the movie, idiotic, cheap, knock off." Jim spat in cheer as he backed up to the door. Drake grabbed him by the collar of his costume and bearly pulled at the fabric. The two ducks were pressed together once again. "I think I'm in love with you, that I always have been my whole life." Mallard told mindlessly. It was almost like he hadn't heard a word what was just said. 

The star gave a false, sympathic, eyes and smile as he spoke again, "Oh my dear, never to be, replacement, Only if someone could love you." Before he could open the door, the actor went for a deeper kiss. Meaning it was Darkwing Duck's turn to be surprised by Darkwing Duck, if one looks at it a certain way. Which is to say that they were making out like two people in a closet at a party in a romantic comedy movie where everyone is played by an adult. PG 13 to Unrated. 

Mostly just PG 13. They really haven't known each other that long. At the least, Jim hadn't known Drake for that long. Considering Drake is runs a fan club, has his whole trailer themed after Darkwing Duck, and probably knows more about a few details here and there. You know just a few things, nothing that makes him know Jim at all. Speaking of going deeper than needed, Drake Mallard felt Jim Starling move his hands under his clothes. 

It almost felt like he was trying to remove the costume. Which the mallard would have been on board with a 100% if the door hadn't opened. Launchpad McQuack started, "Hey the mo..." His jaw hung open and he was starting to blush. "Should I leave you two alone? I would understand if you didn't want me here." He rambled on. The two smaller birds sat up. Jim Starling glared at Launchpad and crossed his arms as he darted his eyes between him and Drake. How did the Mallard get pass this beef cake of a bird?... The same way the duck got passed him. 

Of course. Why wouldn't the big, loveable, lug fall for this pretty face? Jim knew that, paused someway into his swirl down. Jim Starling hadn't died to create Negaduck. His path into becoming the villain had never came. Negaduck never happened. 

The End.


End file.
